


Воздуха нет — сплошное золото

by alllegory



Series: Золото мёртвого города [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Глаза у Лейси стеклянные-стеклянные, в них отражается солнце.
Relationships: Glen Baskerville | Levi Baskerville/Lacie Baskerville
Series: Золото мёртвого города [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889461
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Воздуха нет — сплошное золото

Первым загорается Сабрие.

Красные искры пляшут на чужих щеках.

Альмандины падают с опущенных вниз ладоней, стынут маковым цветом в тёмной траве, перекликаются с таким же дышащим и ярким маковым полем внутри, бескрайним и окутанным золотом Бездны, как насекомые — тягучими каплями янтаря. Пахнет костром, кровью и весельем Леви.

Лейси не смотрит; ни на него, ни на его подарок. Разбираться в наслоенных друг на друга смыслах не хочется, пытаться понять — не хочется вдвойне, не в эту минуту и не сегодня. Безразличия нет только по одной причине: мир безграничен и невыносимо конечен, жизни — не больше месяца, и срок этот вместит в себя годы; растрачивать себя на равнодушие даже к мелочам Лейси не может.

Брат, милый-милый брат, исполняющий любые желания — самое главное Лейси никогда ему не загадает, — жарит зефир, воздух тяжёлый и густой, предгрозовой. Скоро Освальд перестанет быть Освальдом, Лейси перестанет быть, Леви же — останется Леви, даже будучи тенью в чужом разуме. Три краеугольных камня, стальные константы, на которых — помимо правил — держится дом Баскервиллей.

Лейси сидит на траве, возле догоревшего костра, платья нисколько не жалко, жалко — Освальда, который прячет лицо в излом её плеча, хмурый и привычно серьёзный: оставшегося времени никогда не будет достаточно. Маковое поле внутри шумит громче.

Лейси поёт колыбельную, заглушая голосом всё на свете; Бездна засыпает, сворачиваясь сгустком золотого света на коленях. Освальд засыпает тоже.

Зефир тает во рту, взгляд Леви сверлит затылок.

Лейси скучает, пьёт облепиховый, обжигающий язык и нёбо, чай и разглядывает одиночество Леви. Ей бы пройти мимо, но внутри с каждым днём всё острее колется чувство нежеланного и непрошеного понимания: оба заперты, каждый — в своём, поэтому она легко, чтобы не потревожить жёсткие бинты, дёргает рукав и предлагает сыграть. Он откажется, уверена Лейси. Он откажется, твердит разум. Он откажется, смеётся интуиция. Он откажется, скрипит собственное одиночество. Лейси никогда не ошибается.

Леви соглашается и, усмехаясь, предлагает эксперимент, тузы пляшут между его пальцами. Маковое поле начинает тлеть с одной искры, вековые правила Баскервиллей горячим пеплом пачкают белые птичьи кости.

Лейси почти слышит крики негодующих, полустёртых, бессильных силуэтов в голове Леви; думает, что к боли распадающегося на части тела добавится ещё и мигрень, тонкими спицами прокалывающая виски; Лейси нежно улыбается, продлевая момент.

Лейси, конечно же, соглашается; глаза у неё стеклянные-стеклянные, в них отражается солнце.

Солнце отражается, и всё горит.


End file.
